The present invention refers to a method for an aligned attachment of a mixer to a cartridge, and further refers to a cartridge, more particularly a multiple cartridge, and a mixer for carrying out said method. It may be advantageous for various reasons to attach the mixer to the cartridge according to a determined orientation. For example, if the dispensing end of the mixer is provided with means in order to give the extruded material a particular shape or position, e.g. a band or a triangular ribbon, it is advantageous to define the orientation of the mixer with respect to the cartridge precisely.
A static mixer which is attachable to a double cartridge in a determined position is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,920. Said determined position of the mixer with respect to the cartridge is obtained by a bayonet lock involving an approximate 90.degree. turn of the mixer in the flange of the cartridge.
European Patent 232,733 discloses a mixer which is attachable to a double cartridge by means of a bayonet lock.